


Warmth

by Alex_Frost



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Series: Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700788
Kudos: 1





	Warmth

Swirling eddies of snow caress my face

I hum softly as I carefully make my way home

Winter is coming, the snow is starting to fall

I’m starting to ache, my body screams for rest

It’s been so long since I’ve rested

The warmth of the house washes over me like a lovers caress

The fire crackles in the hearth

I sit

I take a breath

I close my eyes

Time has finally stopped


End file.
